Winter MegaCorp
by newf4luke
Summary: Winter starts his new life in Sanctuary and begins his own company, all while recovering from a traumatic childhood and a failed relationship. In this story, Winter will make new friends, start a Megacorporation, discover many scientific discoveries, manage a megacorporation, and shock his old friends and family. K because the story might become a little too dark for K.
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

As winter flew towards the area where Sanctuary was going to be built, his thoughts wandered. "_So, this is it Winter, this is how your life turned out,"_ he thought as he flew over the desert, only embarking on the journey from Possibility an hour before, "_An ex-prince _[kind of_], a rogue Icewing, and a disappointment to the royal family."_

Winter slowed down and craned his neck so that he could look behind him. He saw Possibility as a large speck on the horizon that was slowly becoming smaller and smaller as time went by. He looked in front of himself. He could just barely make out the faint outline of the mountains of the Skywing territory, telling Winter that he'd be in a bit of a limbo over the vast desert for a long time.

Winter looked around the desert as he was flying. Endless dunes and near infinite sand. He spotted an oasis in the far-left distance, too far to bother with flying over for a drink of water and perhaps a bit of food. He had already drank a large quantity of water in preparation for the flight, and Icewings didn't require much food to sustain themselves.

Passing the mark where the oasis was, Winter looked forward as the massive mountains began to take more shape as he flew closer. I would still be a while before he would reach them however and looked backwards to see Possibility. It was no longer visible to him, and he sighed and looked forward again and thought about how he first went to Possibility.

He remembered how stupid he thought the concept was at the time, and generally annoyed at Qibli for mocking him all the time. "_Look at me now,"_ he thought to himself, "_making a replica of Possibility for me to live in."_ He pondered again, "_Then again, to be fair that was before my father and mother betrayed me by pitting me and Hailstorm together in the Diamond Trial."_

He began to seethe with rage and annoyance before ordering himself to think of something different. Immediately he regretted that as his thoughts switched to Moon. "_No, stop it now!"_ he ordered his brain as it disobeyed him and started imagining her and Qibli living together. "_Stop!"_ he mentally screamed as he imagined her and Qibli having dragonets and raising them. "_STOP IT NOW!_" he mentally commanded himself to stop, and to his relief his mind obeyed.

He calmed himself down and looked forward. In his mental anguish, he had failed to notice that he had reached the mountain range and began to rapidly fly upward to reach to peak of the mountain. As the temperature became lower, he began to see snow on the top of the mountain's peaks.

When he reached the top, he landed in the snow to cool himself off and to the pleasant temperatures of the Ice Kingdom. He then pushed out of the snow and flew above the mountain so that he could see the rest of the mountain range. There were only a few mountains in front of him before he would reach the area where Sanctuary was to be built. Winter was overcome by excitement, "_I can build my scavenger sanctuary! I can observe them and study them!"_ Winter flew over the mountains faster now, barely containing his excitement.

Soon, the area where Sanctuary was to be built was in view. It was a perfect area, with trees and a lake and a nice waterfall that Winter felt quite partial to. Seeing dragons walking around on the floor, Winter looked for Riptide, the leader of the operation for now. Seeing him, Winter took a deep breath and started to fly down toward his new home.


	2. Possibility 2

**Chapter 2: Possibility 2.0**

Winter flew down from the mountains down to the side of the river, where Riptide was talking to someone else. Waiting for their conversation to end, Winter looked around the area where sanctuary was to be built from the ground rather than from the sky where he had flown from.

There was a medium sized gap between the river and the forest, which had apparently been the area where several dragons had slept as apparent from the imprints in the earth every five yards or so. The main plant life on the ground was grass, but there were some other plants and shrubs on the ground, including a medium sized group of whitish-yellow plants that grew slender shoots that inhabited the land near the river.

Looking back at Riptide, Winter noticed that he was finally done talking to the other dragons. He flew over to Riptide, who reacted with a look of surprise. "Winter! We hadn't expected you to be here for another few days," he said with a small smile on his face. He looked tired, as if he had been under a large amount of stress for the past few days.

Winter cut straight to the case, "What are the current architectural plans for Sanctuary?" he asked in a very curt tone. Riptide was slightly caught off guard for a second, before replying,

"I was thinking it could be a bit free-for-all, with anyone building anything anywhere," he said slowly, explaining the sleep-deprived solution he had devised late at night a few days ago. Winter's face turned into one of incredulity, as he heard Riptide's plans.

"Riptide, you can't be serious, a city needs planning," Winter started rambling, "We could build an administrative building there, different areas for different jobs and other specifications, residential areas …" As Winter continued explaining cities and Icewing planning, he noticed a panicked look slowly being etched into Riptide's face as he continued talking. "You know what," Winter said abruptly cutting himself off as he noticed Riptide's worsening facial condition, "I'll design the city for you."

Immediately, the panicked look on Riptide's face vanished, replaced by one of pure relief, evident that he was very glad that someone was offering to take his place as the main planner for Sanctuary. "Thank you," he said in an extremely relieved and grateful tone, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go finish my duties as leader of the talons of peace."

He then gave Winter a several large scrolls and a stick of graphite before flying away. Winter stared at the spot where Riptide was for a moment in a state of surprise, before recovering and flew over to an area without dirt so that the scrolls wouldn't become dirty if he opened them.

Finding a large patch of rocks approaching the mountain, Winter laid down the plans of an area of flat rocks to see what Riptide had planned. The plans were quite basic, with only a few markings on basic building design, and a very rough basic layout for where the houses would go.

Winter looked at the plans, trying to create a brand-new plan for Sanctuary, with all of the core city planning ideas he had mentioned before. "_This will take a large amount of time and effort, but at the end, I'll have designed my own city,_" Winter thought to himself with a determined and smug expression, "_I'll have designed my own city._"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Advancements & Ideas

Winter looked at the scrolls in giddiness, as a child looks at presents on Christmas. He then looked up, and realized that it was dusk, and he promptly looked around for a place to sleep. Several dragons were simply lying on the floor, already captured by sleep. "_No, definitely not,_" thought Winter, turning around and staring at the mountain.

As it happened, the mountains were lined with caves, each most likely offering a safe spot to seek shelter for the night. Winter grabbed the scrolls, holding them tight to his chest, and flew up to the nearest mountain range.

"_I'm in luck!_" he thought, as he noticed that the floor of the cave was almost completely flat, perfect for drawing out plans on the scrolls. Winter curled up into the corner of the cave, keeping his scrolls safe with him. After readjusting himself a few times, Winter allowed sleep to subdue him, falling into the weird world of his dreams.

"_You'll never be good enough!_" said a fusion of Winter's dad & mom, a behemoth surrounded by a white background. Winter looked around him, seeing a small island of ice floating in a pure white void. Hailstorm was there too, now, and had the same guilty face that he did when he invoked the Diamond Trial against Winter, ducking and diving into the ice. Suddenly, the ice started consolidating, turning into a monstrous ice-Icicle, who started throwing icicles at Winter, stabbing him in the heart.

Leaping up in trepidation, Winter woke up, & realized he had a very surreal nightmare. Looking outside the cave, Winter saw that it was raining. "_Well, that certainly was a stoke of good luck,_" Winter thought, thinking of the horrible consequences of if he had slept outside.

"_Well, might as well start these plans while I'm here,_" thought Winter, picking up his granite stick and re-imagining his plans for Sanctuary. "_Major Administrative Building here, decorative features here, residential sectors here, …_" Winter thought, before coming upon a realization. "_Merchants!_" Winter thought as he remembered the large amounts of merchants in Possibility, crowding the streets, stealing from each other, being stolen from, being loud, and being disruptive. "_I'll need a central market for them to compete & prosper, a place for dragons to trade & obtain materials they need …_" Winter thought.

Suddenly, Winter had an idea – a brilliant idea. "_A privately owned place, with a payment system for merchants to pay the owner. In exchange, the merchants will be protected from thievery with a guard provided by the place, along with other amenities. With additional amenities, it could attract the majority of the consumers, benefiting all parties involved, with the merchants appeased, the consumer appeased, and the owner richer,_" Winter thought, "_Now, who would build such a thing._"

Suddenly, Winter had a realization. "_Why not me?_" he thought, "_why not prove mother, father, & all others wrong._" Winter was overcome by determination, now driven with one pursuit, proving himself. Chuckling to himself, "_I could take the profits & build the Sanctuary as well,_" Winter thought, "_I might need to talk to Princess Anemone for funding this adventure next time she comes to Sanctuary_."


End file.
